Lana's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Lana's farts are wet and bubbly, but she's quite surprised at how much of a splash it makes in front of Mallow!
1. Chapter 1

Lana was fishing at the Brooklet Hill as she watched the school form of Wishiwashi splashing in the giant lake leading into the sea. Lana glanced around to see if there was anyone else around, leaning forward as she let out a bubbly fart, which was quite a surprise to her.

"Goodness... that was a bit more than I anticipated..." Lana admitted as she noted that her gas smelled like fish. "...I hope Wishiwashi doesn't get offended by that..."

"Offended by what?" Mallow exclaimed as she stood behind Lana, spooking the blue haired girl as the green haired girl laughed.

"Don't do that! You know how easily spooked I get!" Lana snapped as she fell into the water, getting quite wet and sighing in disappointment. "...Anyway... how long were you here?"

"Oh, just when you farted," Mallow stated as she stretched her arms, laughing while farting herself. "I know a thing or two about farts... and I can tell how different they smell!"

Lana blushed as she nervously rubbed the back of her blue hair covered head with her right hand. "Why... are you interested in flatulence?"

Mallow farted as she fanned the air with her right hand. "Because it's so fun to do, and it lets me see just how good the meal I had before was!"

"...that's a bit bizarre..." Lana stated as she felt her stomach rumble, causing her to let out a bubbly fart as she whimpered, noticing that Wishiwashi was glaring right at her as the giant fish could sense how fishy her fart gas smelled. "Uh oh... this isn't going to end well..."

The Wishiwashi bellowed angrily as it made a huge splash that sent Lana and Mallow on the upper path, both of them completely soaked as a result.

"Well I guess he wasn't a fan of your bubbly flatulence..." Mallow laughed as she didn't mind getting wet.

Lana sighed as she felt another sloppy poot emerging out of her soaked pants. "Oh I can't blame him... they're stinky."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow... you sure got those fish angry!" Mallow laughed as she and Lana were both still wet, walking down the upper path as they were heading right back to the site of the Totem Pokemon.

"Well... I sure didn't mean to upset them with my farting," Lana stated as she felt her stomach rumble, causing her to pause and let out a bubbly fart as she sighed of relief. "I just can't help if I need to let it go out into the open like a string from a fishing rod into the water."

"Hey, we all have fart gas in us!" Mallow boasted as she wrapped her right arm around Lana, letting out a bassy fart as she fanned the air with her left hand. "It's all about how you feel with releasing them that makes them special! If you want to have wet bubbly farts, then go right ahead! Don't let some uppity water type Pokemon get to ya!"

"Ehh... I suppose you may be right," Lana murmured as she and Mallow stood in front of the giant pool of water, seeing the Totem Pokemon pop up, which was a giant Wishiwashi as it bellowed angrily. Lana farted another bubbly poot, stumbling a bit back as the Wishiwashi came swimming towards her... only for Lana to hit him in the face with a fishing rod!

"Wha...?" Mallow stated in disbelief as her eyes widened in shock at Lana's action, shaking her head. "Err... that's not exactly what I mean, Lan..."


	3. Chapter 3

"So how have you been feeling about your farting?" Mallow asked Lana as the two were walking together through the jungle, with both girls stinking it up as Lana was letting out more farts surprisingly enough.

"Well, I'm still kind of embarrassed about it... but of course my younger sisters love it." Lana sighed as she shrugged, shaking her head. "They end up doing it to me whenever I'm sleeping... I just don't get them!"

"Trust me, if they enjoy doing that to ya, then you should return them the favor."

"What? Are you out of your mind?"

"No, but these poots are out of our asses!" Mallow laughed while pointing at her backside, which was promptly belching out more flatulence upon declaring that.

Lana slapped her forehead as she groaned. "I knew I should have listened to mom warning me to not go overboard with fishing..."

"Hey, maybe you just have it in your genes." Mallow explained as she twirled around while extending her arms out. "You never know what could be in your DNA!"

"That's odd to bring it up in the first place." Lana responded as she glanced at her nonstop toot machine of her rear. "...But then again, given what's been going on around Alola these past few days..."

"That's the spirit!" Mallow exclaimed as she spotted Acerola waiting for them ahead. "Oh, speaking of spirits, here's someone to even up the situation!"

Acerola laughed as she was fanning the air while waving with her other hand, greeting the two stinky female trial captains. "I see that Lana got into accepting her gassy plight too!"

"Erm, not really no." Lana nervously stated while touching her fingertips together. "In fact, I didn't even realize that you could-"

"Have so much fart gas in me? Yeah!" Acerola exclaimed as she bent over to cause a huge fart that shook the entire jungle, with her and Mallow laughing over it as Lana was in devastated dismay. "Turns out that most of the Pokemon here aren't the only slow things to come around!"

Lana got up as she placed her hands on her face, sighing. "Oh I'm afraid I just won't understand this fart phenomina at all..."


End file.
